


stranded

by junxiao



Series: random fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, lake date, some cuddles here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: taeyong and kun end up stranded on a small boat in the middle of a lake.





	stranded

"'you guys have fun at the lake' they said, 'it'll be fun' they said-"

taeyong whacked the younger on the back of the head, "-kun i swear to god, stop whining!"

"but hyung-" kun started.

"-i don't want to hear it!" the elder shouted.

"damn sorry," kun sighed.

they were currently stranded in the middle of a lake. no way to contact the world and no way to get back to shore unless they used their hands.

"hyung?" kun looked at his boyfriend.

taeyong turned around with a stressed look on his face, "yes kun?"

"never mind," the younger knew to not bother the older when he was stressed, he figured it would ultimately lead to taeyong pushing kun off the boat and him ending up getting soaked.

"what is it kun? you know i hate when you do this," the older pressed.

kun thought for a minute, trying to make up a good excuse for disturbing taeyong from his thinking. eventually he came up with the amazing excuse of: "i'm tired!"

"did you really just make me wait? for that?"

"sorry, but what i wanted to ask you would of been worse..," the younger trailed off.

"just ask me babe, i'm sure i won't get any more angry than i already am,"

kun fiddled with the hem of his white shirt. taeyong noticed he only did this if he was nervous, "lets..,"

"let's what?"

"tae, lets just relax, you’ve been working to hard recently. maybe... maybe this is a sign, that you need to take a break," kun stopped to sigh, "you know what- never mind!"

taeyong chuckled at his boyfriend, "why are you getting in a strop for?"

"it seems like a good idea," taeyong rested his hand on the youngers thigh, "while we're at it, let's cuddle!"

kun looked shocked, "really?"

taeyong faked being offended, "yeah, why? do you not want to?"

kun knew this but played along anyway, "no! i want to!"

taeyong laughed and and opened his arms for kun to snuggle into his chest.

they stayed like that for hours. taking,  
cuddling, a few small kisses being shared here and there but around 6pm it started to get dark, they had to get back to shore soon or they wouldn't be able to see.

"okay, kick your legs at the back and i'll use my hands at the front," taeyong said.

"why do i have to use my legs?" kun whined.

taeyong groaned, "because their longer okay, now kick!"

kun laughed to himself and started kicking.

after five minutes, kun's legs started to ache, "hyung.. are we there yet?"

"no we're not, just keep kicking. were nearly there,"

kun let out a small "okay," along with a pant from being to exhausted.

"okay we're here babe, you can stop,"

upon hearing his boyfriends words, kun collapsed against the side of the boat. his feet hit the bottom of the sand telling him that they were finally on shore.

kun tried to get up, yet he couldn't move.

he weakly called for his boyfriend, "hyung?"

taeyong picked up the limp boy and held him to his chest like a baby. he walked back to the car they had parked on the side of the lake edge.

"your tired aren't you?" taeyong asked, kun didn't answer but the older continued anyway, "you must be tired after doing that for hyung, good boy,"

kun blushed and yelped in surprise once he was put in the car.

he melted into the seat and instantly fell asleep, taeyong packed away all the snacks they had forgotten to eat and left the boat where it was because it wasn't his in the first place.

after the older put all food away in the boot, he made his was round to the drivers seat.

"goodnight baby," taeyong whispered as he opened the door and sat down on the seat.

"i love you," he sighed knowing kun didn't hear him, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and started driving after turning the ignition on.

they were finally on their way home after 7 hours of being stranded.


End file.
